


YANDERE ITACHI X READER: PSYCHOTIC

by juhakuxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hahahahh no happy ending for you unless you think dying is<img/></p><p>neither this picture nor naruto belongs to me</p><p>has a bit smut and language</p>
    </blockquote>





	YANDERE ITACHI X READER: PSYCHOTIC

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahh no happy ending for you unless you think dying is
> 
> neither this picture nor naruto belongs to me
> 
> has a bit smut and language

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!Language(Captain America wouldn't be pleased)  
a/n:sorry i didn't write for so long,this is my first yandere so tell if its okay.Plus, i didn't finish Naruto yet so PLEASE don't tell if a character dies or if something happened(i hate spoilers)sorry if it's too OOC

"Are you okay?"

 You gazed up to meet coal black eyes staring at you. He smiled gently and held out his hand,

"Don't worry,they said they won't hurt you anymore. I made them promise."

 You took his hand as an invitation and stood up.The boy was ten years old,the same as yours, with bangs that framed his face like black curtains.

"Thank you,my name's ________,what's yours?"

"Itachi,Uchiha Itachi.And I promise that no one will hurt you again." At that moment you smiled,not realizing the splatter of blood in the shadows. 

 Not realizing the monster you had met...

\------------

 "Bye,Itachi. I'll be back soon."

 "Don't trust anyone there." Itachi had a serious look but you just smiled and waved goodbye. You had to go to your cousin's house which was the next door neighbor of the village. Your father had to talk business and he didn't trust you alone at home so you had to come along. You didn't mind but Itachi and you were getting closer and it was upsetting to leave him,you could tell that he felt the same way. You glanced back and goodbye. Little did you know that your friends and family were going to die.

\--------------

 You could hear the ranting from downstairs.You lay in bed and tried to make out bits and pieces of the conversation but your father's loud objections cut your cousin's arguments. You sighed,your mind wandering to Itachi's solemn black orbs staring at yours. Somehow you felt safe,like Itachi was going to keep you safe. Your eyelids fluttered,warning you of sleep.

\---------------sorry,too many time skips

  A heavy thud smashed into your dreams. Your eyelids snapped open in surprise. _What_ _was that_? You slipped out from under your covers and sneaked your way downstairs. As you reached the bottom you stumbled over a lump of flesh. Blood stained the tiles like paint staining a white canvas.Your eyes widened at the realization and crouched in front of the body and reached out with a trembling hand. _Why? Why did this have to happen?Who could have done this?_  

"F-father?"

"Don't touch him,you'll get infected."

You snatched your hand back and stumbled backward.A figure came out of the shadows,his face masked in the darkness. Your hand flew over your mouth as you stared in horror.

"N-no,this isn't real.It's not -it's not real.No it can't be real.Please,no." You shook your head in defiance,too stubborn to believe the truth. For the first time in your life you could see the flame of raw insanity in his eyes. Fat droplets streamed down your cheeks. Your rosy lips trembled violently with fear and incredulity. Itachi's sharingan eyes switched back to black as he stepped toward you. You flinched,only to feel the hostile wall supporting your back. 

"Don't cry,______. They aren't worth your tears."

"Don't tell me what they're worth. How could you even do something like that.How-?"

 Itachi sighed,"I only did you a favor,___. You said yourself that your father was being a nuisance."

"That was fucking year ago!I forgot about that and forgave him."

"But I never did. Your mother slapped you because you ran away from home one time, I made sure that she got taken care of ,too. And your brother? Well everyone knows he was different. He tried to kill you once,______."

"That was because he saw his best friend die,you bastard! He had a breakdown and he took it out on me. And I LET HIM. You don't decided who dies and lives,Itachi. Get out." Itachi only walked toward as you shook with grief,your hands trying to shield your eyes of more horror. He gathered you in his arms and whispered in your ear,"I told you that I would protect you and I'm not going back on my promise."

"This isn't protecting! Just tell me the truth,Itachi! I know you didn't kill my family for that reason only.Tell me the damn truth."

Itachi finally snapped,his eyes inked with impatience. He gripped your neck and snarled harshly in your ear,"Yeah ,your right. Your family never accepted me and I had to make sure they were dealt with. It was so we could be together,___. Not even family can get between us,I won't let it happen. Now,don't cry,_______,you know I don't like it when you cry."  
Itachi kissed your tear stained cheeks and embraced you. 

_A monster.He was a monster you couldn't run away from._

Your eyes snapped open and you pushed Itachi away.His eyes expanded in shock as you both stood up.  
"You're a murderer.I know you thought that you were doing me a favor but PLEASE just leave me alone.I can't handle the fact that someone I love destroyed my family,my _life. Please leave me alone,I'm begging you."_  You felt his gaze harden as you looked down at the tiled floor.

"I love you,too,_____.And if you really love me like you said you would understand that this is for your own good."

"What-?" Itachi's hand revealed a metal rod.Before you could protest,everything blacked out.

\----------------------------

 You woke up to the sunlight bleeding through the blinds.You had a massive headache and your stomach hurt like hell.

"Glad to see you awake,___.I was worried."

You squinted to see Itachi's warm black eyes dangling above you. You jumped,remembering yesterday night,"Itachi! How could you-"

"Because I know what's good for you.Those people were weak and they don't deserve your love."

"And you are? You ruined my life,"You started get up from your bed when you realized the bandages sheathing your torso.You raised the covers only to find crimson tears bleeding through the sheets."W-what happened?Why does my stomach hurt?"

"It seemed like I didn't kill your father properly,he aimed for me but injured you instead." He leaned until you could feel his cool minty breath brushing against your nose."I told you you can't trust him." You glared defiantly at his eyes and pushed yourself toward him until your noses were touching,"Don't you dare tell me who I can trust." Itachi smirked at your response and inched closer until you could see every sin clearly in his eyes,"I don't mind this position,but it seem like your running out of blood."His eyes glanced down at the bandages woven around your torso."I should probably help you take those bandages off." His hand reached out at the tucked in strip around your upper chest but you smacked his hand away."I can do it by myself." He lifted his chin in disagreement but pushed away from the bed,his eyes lingering on the exposed collarbones.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Where am I?"

Itachi smirked,his face smug at the question.

"Somewhere where you can't run away from me,somewhere where you'll finally be mine forever."

\------------------

The cold water didn't help.

You had to get away from him.Yet,you had no idea where you were. _Take a deep breath,calm down._ Your shoulders shook with disbelief and trepidation. _What if he hurt more people?What if I'm stuck here forever?What am I going to fucking do?!_  You slid down the bathroom wall and curled up into a ball as the harsh drops of water splattered on your skin.Something broke you apart.You had no life,no family,and no future.You had _nothing. Nothing at all._  Every dream you had was gone. And everything was because of him. Your bloodshot eyes widened in realization. He ruined everything,you gritted your teeth,seething with rage,at the thought that finally cleared your head.

 You were going to make him pay.

\----------------

Itachi entered the room while you sat on the bed,making designs on the sheets with your index finger.  
"______,I want to talk." Your head jerked toward his voice,your pupils dilated. _Oh,he wants to talk now,huh? What is he planning to do now?Did he find out about the little boy I was talking to the other day? What's going to happen to him? He's too young to die,I've got to stop him._  There was no love for Itachi anymore,only fear and rage. You couldn't sleep at night not knowing if the people at town you knew were safe from him. The nightmares of your daydreams haunted your every hour.  
   
 Itachi sighed and sat at the end of the bed. You watched his every move,not letting your guard fall. 

"Why are you so tense? Have you been seeing someone? You love him don't you? Or her? ARE YOU BI?"

"N-no."  
   
His eyes softened,"That's good, because your MINE."He leaned in close,tucking a strand behind your ear."I love you ,_____,though I don't think you love me back." Your eyes widened with alarm,was he onto you?

"I do love you."

Itachi kissed your neck and murmured softly in your ear,"Then prove it." Your hands started tremble violently. You felt a hand lift your chin gently,"You're so beautiful,____.So beautiful that no one look at you but me.No one can love you but me and no one can touch you but me.If you don't prove your love then I will."

 You pushed away from Itachi and rushed to the door. As you reached for the knob,he shoved against the wall. Tears flowed down your cheeks like fountains.

"Please,Itachi,don't.I'm begging you.I can't do this-"

"You don't have to do anything"

 Itachi bit his lip at your low tied robe as he stepped forward. You held out your hand,helpless. Itachi pinned your hand to the wall and kissed you deeply. The ninja growled when you didn't kiss back and squeezed your waist until you gasped out in pain. Itachi shoved his tongue in your mouth as your body trembled at the lack of power you had to stop him.  
 His hands grabbed your robe and threw it down.He released your lips and kissed you neck down to your collarbone. You struggled against him but failed to be free. Your unheard cries fell to deaf ears.  
"I could have made this pleasurable for you but you rejected me.You brought this on yourself." With one hand,Itachi took of his clothes and ran his hands over your body,not letting one inch of skin undetected. You glanced at the lamp by your side,at least a yard away.When your outstretched hands brushed against the cold metal,Itachi breathed,"I think we should take the rest to the bed."

 Your kidnapper grabbed your waist and flung you over his shoulder.The ninja shoved you down on the lush sheets of the bed.Itachi held his chin high,his eyes poisoned with crimson lust as he examined your every move like a predator. You scrambled back to the head board,your chest heaving with panic. In a blur,Itachi was on you,kissing your sternum and leaving little red marks on your flawless skin. Your muscles tensed with every brush of his lips guiding its way down. The ninja glanced up at you with glassy eyes,

"You're mine to keep."  
 -----------------

 You awoke with the contact of skin brushing against skin. An arm felt its way around your waist. Rivers streamed silently down your face and splashed on the bed sheet like rain pattering on concrete. You felt Itachi's soft breath against your neck. Another choked sob echoed through the room as you slipped out of bed. Your legs shook as you reached out to grab the balcony railings.You slumped down to the floor,wrapping the silk cloth around yourself.

 _It hurt.Down there,it hurt so much._  How can someone even do that? You glanced at Itachi's curled up figure.  
_  
     This was going too far._

You clenched your jaw at the newborn thought emerging from the dark,he should be dealt with,just like how your parents were. You stood up,the pain disagreeing with your actions. With a deep breath you hobbled toward the dresser and plucked out an ebony blade. You glared at Itachi's sleeping self and held the knife above your head,two hands firmly clutching the leather hilt. Your nostrils flared,your breathing was short and shallow. Lips quivering,you crumpled to the floor,hands icy with sweat. 

 What were you doing? Even if you did kill him,you would be no difference from him. You weren't a murderer and you definitely didn't want to be.EVER.

\-----------------2-3 WEEKS LATER------------

 

 You weren't feeling very great. Fatigue kept drowning you and your chest was sore. Itachi noticed and asked but you always pushed away from his questions. That afternoon you were out to pick out herbs to soothe your illness when an old woman asked you how you were feeling.

"Just tired."

"Or maybe something more?" A grey brow shot in accusation.

You scoffed,"What else could it be?" Though your question was already content with an answer you were too afraid to believe.

"I have something else to help you for you so called illness."

"Please don't tell my husband." You bit your lips at your words,what else could you say?

"Don't worry, dear, I won't tell."

\------------------------------

You returned home, a fresh batch of angst pumping through your veins. 

"______,you don't seem well."Itachi popped up from behind the bedroom door. His hand reached out and closed the door as you jerked your head toward the source of his voice. Your hold body shook. Icy hands warned your feet to run out the closing gap of the door.

"I-I'm fine Itachi."

The ninja's black brow shot up with an accusation. He pulled you close so your back was supported by his chest. His hands slithered down to your stomach as he murmured into your ear,

"Something you want to tell me?"

"I didn't know until know,I swear! I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Itachi laughed,"This is wonderful."

\-------------------------3 years later-------------

"Haru!Come back here right now!" 

Your son came up hopping toward you,"Mama,I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

"Okay,okay,come here little Haru." You turned him and flung him over shoulder,giving him a spanking.

"Mama,you said!"Haru's high voice rang like a bell,brimming your heart with love. You laughed and kissed his nose. His black eyes coruscated like polished obsidian. His (hc) was lightly peppered with black. He resembled more of Itachi than he did you.

"Mama,why are you staring at me?" His brow was cocked.

"I was just thinking how much you look like your father." Haru face up with pride. You chuckled at how easily he was pleased.

"One day I'll become just like father and marry someone as beautiful as you."Haru promised with his high voice ricocheting of the pillars. You smiled sadly, _Maybe better than your father._

You didn't forgive Itachi but you loved him.How could you not? He was a part of Haru that you adored. 

"Papa,mama said I looked like you!" Haru exclaimed with an overjoyed expression. Itachi came in and sat next to you on the floor.

"Itachi,I told you to put your weapons,Haru could get hurt."

Don't listen to mama,I want to play!" Your son's hand reached out for the kunai but Itachi sneaked it out of his grasp. Your husband kissed you gently as a greeting. His arm pulled you closer and kissed your neck.

"Itachi, not in front of Haru."

"What can I do in front of Haru?"

"Something appropriate.Come on I made lunch."

\-------------------

You couldn't find that Haru anywhere. You passed another door until you heard hushed voices. You peeped in through the crack of the door.

"Now close your eyes,it'll be fun that way."

"Okay.Quick,papa,I wanna find out the secret." Haru's eyes snapped closed and stood stock still. Itachi raised his kunai in position.

Your eyes widened and flew in front of Haru.  
   
_SQUELSH_

 __Blood spread like disease in your clothes. Your eyes bulged as you heard Itachi cry out. Another figure fell next to you.You turned to see Haru wide eyes stare at yours.His chest was stained with his own blood. Tears streamed down your face,your arms wrapping your soncloser to you.

"Mama,it hurts.Make it stop."Another choked sob."I know,I'm sorry Haru but it hurts for me too.

"Mama,do you think we're going to a better place?"

You felt Itachi's hand shaking,screaming your name desperately.

You whispered in Haru's ear,

"Definitely..."

 


End file.
